


Spoil you

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat spoils Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoil you

**Author's Note:**

> For Adriana :)

Kara practically crawled to her apartment’s window, dragging her feet towards the couch. Who cared about staining it with all the dust and gasoline from the epic showdown she had to defeat a huge alien that attacked National City’s Mercy West Hospital. As she flopped down and hid her face against the pillows, she heard her cell phone ring.

“Alex, if there’s another alien trying to destroy the city please tell him to meet me at my place. I’m too tired to fly there”

“I leave for a couple of days and you’re inviting E.T. for dinner” 

“Cat”, Kara said and in spite of the exhaustion, she smiled. “How’s London?”

“It would be better if you were here”

“I know. I promise, I’ll talk to Hank about holidays. At least for a couple of days”, she rolled to lay on her back and looked at the ceiling. She wondered, not for the first time, if she could have it all; be a hero and have a relationship with Cat that wasn’t cut short by emergencies or her girlfriend’s demanding job. She longed for a day where she could stay all day in the couch, watching movies with Cat and Carter, eating popcorn and reciting the dialogue just to annoy each other.

“I guess this is what happens when you fall in love with the most powerful person in National City”, Cat said with a low voice, as if she was still terrified to acknowledge the “l” word.

“Right back at you”

They both shared a laugh, but went silent a moment later, the atmosphere changing.

“Are you ok? I saw some footage…” Cat left the question lingering, and Kara could swear she was holding her breath.

“Yeah. No, don’t worry about it. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day and I’m not even hungry”   
  
“That’s a first”

“I just want to hear about your day”, Kara said, sighing and draping a blanket over her body, still clad in the supersuit.

“Well, I have lunch with Graham Norton and I’m pretty sure he’s gonna try to convince me to have a Supergirl special…”

Kara fell asleep listening to Cat’s melodic and soothing voice.

**

There was a knock on the door, but Kara pretended she didn’t hear it. Alex had a key and Cat was on the other side of the world, so whoever it was would have to wait.

“Miss Danvers?”

The girl buried her face in the couch. 

_ Please, go away. _

But of course, Kara was too polite for that so she stood up and walked to the door.

“Uh, in a minute!” she screamed, noticing she still had her suit on, changing it for a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt in less than a second. “How can I help you?”, she said, adjusting her glasses as if she was just another human in National City.

“Delivery for you” a guy said, handing her 5 boxes of pizza. He turned around before she had time to process what was happening.

“I didn’t order these!” Kara shouted to the guy, who was walking down the hall.

“It’s already paid for”

The girl was about to close the door when she spotted Cat’s personal  masseuse.

“Lisa! What are you doing here?”

“Miss Grant called me to say you were in desperate need of a massage”, the brunette answered. “May I come in?”

“Of course, sure.” Kara opened the door wider and let Lisa in. She balanced the pizzas with one hand and pulled her phone out with the other.

“Is the living room ok?”

“Sure, let me just…” Kara saw a message from Cat’s on the phone.

_ Just because I’m not there doesn’t mean I can’t spoil you. Enjoy the massage, eat some pizza and rest. _

Kara smiled dreamily at that.

_ I love you so much. _

_ Right back at you. _


End file.
